Conventionally if an automatic pouring machine pours the molten metal into molds of a high speed casting line for mold such as a casting line for mold, which line has a number of cavities for casting products formed by a number of flaskless molding molds lined up in a row in sets of pairs of molds placed cavity-side together, the automatic pouring machine must necessarily pour the molten metal at high speed (for example, within 4-7 seconds per one set of cavities of casting product cavities). So, very often two automatic pouring machines are used. These two automatic pouring machines used a method for pouring the molten metal at fixed points by fixed-point method.
However, for pouring by the fixed-point method the coordinated operation of the molding machine and the two automatic pouring machines is hard to realize. So, the molten metal is often supplied to the two automatic pouring machines only while the operation of the molding machine is stopped. Also, it sometimes happened that the molten metal was not poured into some molds.
Recently a study was made on a method of pouring the molten metal or equipment using a method where two pouring machines and a traverser were used to pour the molten metal into the molds of the casting line that transports the molds keeping the cavity surface flat (Patent document 1). However, for a casting line for mold that transports the molds at a higher speed such as one that has a number of cavities for casting products lined up in a row in sets of pairs of molds placed cavity-side together, in which the faces of the cavities are placed perpendicularly to the running direction of the molds, two automatic pouring machines that can pour the molten metal into the molds of the casting line for mold and whose operations are fully coordinated with the operation of the casting line for mold, thereby appropriately pouring the molten metal in all the molds and preventing the molds that fail to have the molten metal poured, are required.